


meet you once, like you twice

by junkeigo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Nobody Dies and Everyone's In Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkeigo/pseuds/junkeigo
Summary: The smell of fresh flowers decorated in every corner of the wall and the overall feeling of love and happiness spread throughout every single person in the venue is what makes Junki love weddings the most.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	meet you once, like you twice

**Author's Note:**

> let's just pretend japanese wedding receptions work almost the same as western ones for the sake of fiction

The smell of fresh flowers decorated in every corner of the wall and the overall feeling of love and happiness spread throughout every single person in the venue is what makes Junki love weddings the most.

Everyone is always happy and down for a good time, and to be there to help a newlywed couple have a memorable event had always been fulfilling for him. Ever since he realized that he could burn energy through hosting events, before he could even blink it had become his life’s work already. He knows a lot of organizers who are always willing to give him work, and most of the time he even gets contacted personally by the people having the event because they heard about him through word of mouth. 

This time though, it’s a personal favor as one of his best friends is marrying their long time partner. Sho had been his senior in university and had been his best friend ever since, so when he told Junki he’s finally marrying his partner, the latter had been yelling on the phone that he will do the hosting even for free. 

He came to the reception earlier than the guests because he had to prepare. He still didn’t want to miss out on the ceremonies so he was there for the good chunk of it and left when it’s almost done. He changed to his hosting clothes and talked with the coordinator once again about the flow even though they had gone through it earlier in the morning as well. 

He’s in his zone now, pacing around and helping the organizers here and there. He had always loved the bustle behind what guests see at parties, the thrill of making sure everything is going to go well smoothly excites him. 

Not long after he arrived, the guests begin to file in and he gives Sho a hug, as well as his now-husband Ruki upon entering the venue. Sho is happy, even more so than his usual typical smiley demeanor and Ruki is practically almost shining. They look good together, but that doesn’t even surprise Junki anymore as he had personally witnessed the early beginnings and growth of the couple down to where they are today. Sho had always even joked that Junki was their oversized son. 

Once the team manager had given him the signal, he began leading the ceremony. Sho and Ruki are watching everyone behind him, as they are in the center end. He asks family and friends to give messages and testimonies for the couple and makes sure everything is going according to the planned flow. 

He feels elated doing this for his best friends, and he tells the guests about how he knew them and almost tears up in the process. Sho laughs loudly at him at some point telling him not to cry because he looks ugly like that, and Ruki chimes in to agree just for the fun of it. 

He also initiates games for the guests, to keep everyone in high spirits. 

There is a young man, probably around his age that goes in the name of Keigo, who keeps eagerly participating in the games and every time he steps up front, the entourage that sat with him kept on reacting and rooting for him. Junki would have thought the man is a celebrity, from the way he is dressed to the nines and has the face of someone who should be in a magazine. Sho and Ruki seems to know him too well too, from the way they laugh at him. 

The guy keeps on winning the games, and at some point Junki has to remind him that he doesn’t have a prize to give him, to which the guy retaliates with “Just give me your phone number!”. The entire venue bursts in uproar, and Junki looks at the newlyweds only to see them give him both a thumbs up as approval while laughing. 

Junki would have just treated him as any other guest, but it was obvious even probably to everyone in the entire venue that he was hitting on him bigtime and was only playing the games to get close to him. It was a cute effort, and Junki likes people that put their best foot in. It’s also an undeniable fact that the guy is extremely attractive and charming, and it contributes to the blush creeping up on Junki’s cheeks. 

The reception continues on in good spirits, with the couple performing songs for each other and then togetherㅡconsidering the fact that Ruki used to be an idol for quite some time and Sho had always been into musicㅡthe sole reason why they honestly got to all know each other. There was also the cake cutting and all, and eventually the newlyweds had to give their messages to wrap up the formal event. Sho and Ruki thanks everyone that came to wish them well and be with them on their most special day, and Junki isn’t a crybaby noㅡthere just happened to be dust on his eyes that’s why he’s tearing up. 

He stays for the second party, not as the host anymore but as a guest on his own as well. There’s mostly just the younger guests left, mostly Ruki and Sho’s friends, colleagues and acquaintances in the industry. He manages to finally catch up with his shared college friends with Sho, and they end up bonding over the music and dancing around them. 

Eventually he gets left behind alone, and he finds the newlyweds one more time to congratulate them as a guest. Sho hits him on the head fondly and teases him about the guest from earlier. 

“Keigo is a model friend of mine. You’ve met him a couple of times already too with me if I remember correctly!” Ruki elbows Sho, and the older nods. “He’s cute isn’t he?” 

“I guess he is…” Junki says, thinking about the blond haired guy from earlier. More than cute, he thinks the guy is handsome and stunning, but that’s not something he would tell Ruki. It would be just used as a leverage to annoy him more. 

”Well he’s nice, and I vouch for him for that no matter how annoying that brat is. Who knows…” Ruki teases him, and he makes a face at him as he makes incomprehensible sounds of protest, Junki style. 

“Stop teasing him, baby.” Sho scolds him and Ruki throws in a pout in his direction and Junki takes it as his cue to leave.

“Ew, you guys are even more disgusting together now that you’re married.” he makes a face and Sho laughs at him. 

“When you get a boyfriend, you’ll be even worse than us and I’ll never let you live it down.” Ruki gets back at him in his typical Ruki manner, and Junki waves at them and wishes them well once again before leaving them to dance even more together. 

The fatigue is slowly creeping up on him as his adrenaline slowly dies down, so he takes it as the cue to get at least a drink or two before going home. He doesn’t drink a lot because he’s bad at handling his alcohol, so he always makes sure that if he’s going to enjoy the free mobile bar it would be the last thing on his agenda. 

But as he’s sitting on one of the stools waiting for his drink, a familiar mop of blond hair sweeps into the chair beside him, and Keigo is beaming at him.

“Thank goodness, I thought you already left.” the taller guy says, relief laced in his voice. 

“Well, I’m still here.” 

“I’m sorry for earlier by the way, if that makes you uncomfortable and all. My friends are embarrassing and wanted me to shoot my shot.” Keigo says, lips curling into a wave that makes him look cuter, if that was even possible. 

“It’s fine, I was just surprised I guess? This is my first time experiencing someone ask for my number on the job.” he admits sheepishly, and it’s true. 

Keigo perks up at the statement. 

“Really? You’re so cute, I thought it was a normal thing.” 

The compliment slips in when Junki least expected, and it makes him creep up a blush and a little bubbly chuckle as his face feels hot to touch. 

“I’m not cuteㅡ” he protests, and Keigo lifts a finger, as if he just realized something. 

“Yeah, I changed my mind. You’re not cute. You’re handsome.” 

Junki actually laughs, burying his face in his hands from embarrassment as he laughs. Keigo is chuckling as well, twinkling eyes unwavering at the raven haired male. 

The taller male introduces himself properly this time, and Junki finds out his name is Sato Keigo and they’re the same age, except the latter was born midyear. He’s a model here and there and walks the runway sometimes, but he hasn’t had enough chances and opportunity yet to get into bigger brands. Junki says it’s probably not his time yet, but Keigo thinks it’s because he has shitty luck in getting projects.

“Well, it must be that, because you don’t look so bad yourself to not be the face of a big brand…” he says, and Keigo raises an eyebrow. 

“Is that your way of telling me I’m handsome Mr. Kono Junki?” a big smile is now plastered on Keigo’s face and Junki only realizes his words when the blond had already pointed it out. 

“I mean, you’re not so bad yourselfㅡ” 

“I’m taking that as a yes.” 

“Wow, you’re really persistent aren’t you?” Junki asks, and Keigo laughs wholeheartedly.

“Well, that’s just one of my many best qualities.”

“What are the other best qualities that you have?” he asks, genuinely interested. 

“Don’t you think that’s for me to show and for you to find out yourself?” Keigo teases as he wiggles his eyebrows and Junki makes a face at him before downing a shot. 

“You’re crazy.” Junki jokes, raising both his hands as a sign of surrender. 

“You’re hot and funny.” Keigo retaliates back and Junki almost spits the drink on his mouth. 

“What?” 

“Oh I thought we’re supposed to be saying facts.” Keigo says sheepishly and Junki’s face feels so hot from the younger’s quick advances over him like the 10 wheeler truck. 

They talk for what seems to be hours. Junki doesn’t even track the time anymore. They end up moving to a nearby cafe downstairs in the hotel itself, and Junki ends up sharing about his lifeㅡhow he majored in Policy Studies but ended up doing events management because he liked making people happy and share his energy with them.

Keigo listens to him attentively, focus unwavering as he blabbers on about the most random things. Keigo talks about his work too, and they end up talking about Sho and Ruki the most as their shared connection. 

There’s just something about Keigo that draws Junki in, making him spill everything like an open faucet but it doesn’t feel bothersome or embarrassing. Keigo feels like a friend he hasn’t met for a long long time, and they’re just catching up now. He’s only met the guy a few hours ago and yet he feels familiar, comfortable to be with. 

“You’ve hosted a lot of weddings at this point, have you ever had plans of getting married too?” Keigo asks as he cradles a cup of coffee on his hands. It’s cute, and Junki wants to take a picture of him like that but stops himself from doing so. 

“I do want to get married, but I just haven’t met someone who I think would be worth spending the rest of my life with. They have to be able to handle me being loud and annoying.”

“But you’re neither of those.” 

“Oh trust me, I am. You can ask Sho or Ruki.” 

“Well then.” Keigo sits upright, extending a hand towards his direction. “I’m Sato Keigo. Nice to meet you.” 

“I’m confused.” the raven haired purses his lips at him questionably. 

“You said you haven’t met someone who you think will be worth marrying. Now you have.” Keigo is confidently cheeky, and Junki shakes his head at him. 

“You’re so confident.” 

“This is going to be a good story in our wedding reception in the future.” 

“Oh don’t get too ahead of yourself.” he says as he chuckles, but he will never admit that the thought of the gesture hits him right in the heart. 

Keigo is impossibly charming, and Junki is already way too invested for his own good. 

It’s almost sunrise when they leave the cafe, and Keigo offers to drive Junki home. Keigo has a really nice car, probably the nicest car he’s been in for a while. Keigo plays some popular western song as he drives, and he looks so cool that Junki can’t help but stare. 

“I’ll end up melting.” Keigo jokes, as Junki hurriedly looks away and the blond male laughs. “It’s fine, I think you’re worth melting for.”

“Please don’t tell me you just used a Frozen reference on me.” he says incredulously, and Keigo laughs even moreㅡseemingly having the time of his life. 

Junki makes him pull up in front of the building he’s staying at, but none of them make a move. 

“I still haven’t gotten my prize from the games.” Keigo whines, and Junki puts out his hand for the younger to hand out his phone. He’s lying if he says he didn’t enjoy Keigo’s company, and would pretty much enjoy going out again with him if given the chance. 

He types his number in Keigo’s phone and calls himself on it just to be sure, getting Keigo’s number in the process. Keigo looks giddy as he takes his phone back, immediately changing the contact name and insisting they take a selfie as remembrance, even though both of them look smashed from staying up the entire night. 

“Thanks for hanging out with me. I had fun.” Junki admits, and Keigo acts as if he’s sighing in relief.

“I’m glad, I’m really glad I met you last night.” 

“God that was a few hours ago? It felt like 6 years ago.” he jokes, and Keigo smiles at him to the point that his eyes disappear behind his lashes. He’s both cute and handsome at the same time that Junki wants to hit a wall. 

He waves him goodbye as he leaves the car, and Junki is already by the entrance when he turns around and knocks on Keigo’s window. 

The blond haired male rolls it down for him.

“Did you forget anything?” Keigo asks, and he nods at him.

He leans in, through the window and presses a kiss on Keigo’s cheek. It’s short and fast, but Keigo acts faster and goes for his lips for a long one. Keigo’s lips feel soft and sweet against his, and it takes a whole lot of his energy to not slide down to the pavement from feeling like jelly. 

Junki is dizzy from the kiss when he finally parts with the younger, and Keigo is stupidly smiling at him. 

“I’ll go now.” he says, even though he wants to stay more. But the sun is already almost up, and the sleepiness is kicking in. 

“Go inside then, call me when you wake up.” 

“What if I don’t want to call you later?” Junki asks, stifling a yawn.

“Then I’ll call you instead.” 

“I’m sleepy.” 

Keigo lightly pushes him from the car, ushering him to go in already. 

“Go to sleep, baby.” 

“I’m not your baby!” Junki sleepily complains and Keigo finds it endearing. 

“You’re right, you’re not my baby. You’re my hubby.” 

“Maybe in a few years time.” the raven haired male smiles at him, and Keigo looks as if he’s won the lottery.

“I’ll wait then.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts in the comments and talk to me @ for__jo1 on twitter ♡


End file.
